Chase Scaleside
Chase Terrence Scaleside '''es un personaje principal del fic '''The Loud 10 Apariencia Chase is a boy of about 13-14 years old, has brown hair somewhat long and remove ruffled, his clothing consists of a green hoodie That opens with black details on the elbows, 2 black lines on the torso and a light green on the center, we wears brown pants with torn knees and red tennis shoes with white details, the most important thing in which are his fangs, 2 that protrude from each side of his mouth Personalidad Chase es alguien un poco alocado, rebelde y le gusta seguir su instinto, pero no al punto de ser impulsivo, el se toma muy enserio los asuntos importantes en las misiones, se preocupa mucho por sus seres queridos y por eso el decide volverse cada vez mas fuerte para así protegerlos, Chase tiene una valentía enorme y un fuerte corazón, a el no le da miedo ensuciarse y luchar con sus propias manos, es alguien bastante maduro y determinado, a vece cuando pelea el toma un lado "Salvaje" que saco de su madre. Chase también tiende a ser un poco enojon cuando hacen algo que colme su paciencia, la mayoría de estas situaciones son con Rex y Aaron King/Dragon knight. Poderes Chase tiene un poder bastante interesante, el tiene la capacidad de convertirse en todos los extintos dinosaurios, ya sea de un pequeño Compsognathus a un enorme Supersaurus, el también tiene la capacidad de poder sacar las partes de esos dinosaurios sin si quiera transformarse complete. Main-qimg-e201d2c7972efd011e74e776913e30b0.jpg Sucho nagoya.jpg Supersaurus nagoya.gif 5d1dc8005e4a35f7ede5133a2571b2dd.png 15614276b857d61e256ac9da623c8b61.jpg Bary nagoya.gif Cera nagoya.gif Delta.gif Eda1a0b335ba17b3ca499418e3270ea4.gif Stegosaurus-detail-header.png Terry.png Anklyosaurus header copia.png Triceratops nagoya.gif Velociraptor-info-graphic.png T-Rex.png 2409377599_1-1-.gif Daspletosaurus.gif Allosaurus-palaeontology-3748142-300-198.gif Jurassic world brachiosaurus updated by sonichedgehog2-dc55jvt.png Gallimimus-detail-header.png Utah nagoya.jpg Dc card diloph big.jpg Therizinosaurus.gif Carcharo nagoya.jpg Curiosidades * Su voz en latino américa es de "Arturo Castañeda" * Chase es el noveno OC propiedad de NicolasPatricioGalla en aparecer en el fic. * Chase es el 3ro al mando del equipo, después de Ronnie Anne, y obviamente Lincoln. * Es el primer Oc en unirse al Equipo Omnitrix * Se lleva bastante bien con Lincoln, Jazz y Kevin, y este ultimo es su mejor amigo * El obtuvo su parte alienigena llamada "V''arakoniana"'' de su madre * Chase tiene un cocodrilo mascota llamado "Colmillo" * Lynn tiene una fuerte rivalidad con el por ser el único que la vence en deportes, aun que Chase por el contrario tiene una fuerte atracción hacia ella debido a su carácter fuerte y competitivo. * Chase y su padre viven en una mansión en Royal Woods a partir del capitulo 48 "Re-varakonciliación" * Es capitán del equipo de Hockey de su escuela en Royal Woods. * En el "El cazador o el cazadohttps://www.fanfiction.net/s/12163401/89/The-Loud-10 se revela que es amigo de Margo, y oficializa una amistad con Francisco, el interés amoroso de Lynn. * Su padre es un famoso empresario de tecnología, y gana mucho millones por las ventas, debido a eso, Chase y su familia son ricos. * Lo que mas odia, son los lunes, y los trajes elegantes. Categoría:Equipo Omnitrix Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Plomeros Categoría:Varakonianos Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes originales